thearcanachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lark
Lark Inukai is the Strength Arcana known as Mistress of Fauna. Physical description Lark is a pretty 15 year old girl with brown hair and eyes. She wears a camo jacket and has a hawk with a helmet usually perched on her shoulder. She is Eurasian and has a Eurasian accent. Lark is also known for having long claws and fangs like an animal's. When borrowing the senses of her familiars, her eyes glow red. Biography Early life Before the Flash, Aric sought out Lark to establish an allegiance with her and Ogen. Day Zero Her short story entails how she used her powers over animals to become a famed animal trainer. Her father gave up his veterinary practice, and she her animal trainer job, when Aric offered them money to acquire species and save them in his castle. They agreed because of the money. On Day Zero while she was with the animals, the solar flares started while her father was out and it is presumed that he died outside. She discovered more of her powers that day when, during the solar flares, the animals all went wild. A cougar escaped and killed the dam and sire of who would later become her three favorite wolves (Scarface,Cyclops,and Maneater). She commanded all of them to be quiet and they obeyed. Endless Knight Lark joins with the group while they are moving though cannibal territory, and offers to help them. Selena does not trust her, but the others accept her. She and Finn begin to fall in love, but then the group is captured by the cannibals. After escaping, she leaves with Death, showing the others that she was a traitor. At first she is cruel to Evie, but they gradually warm up to each other and become friends. She helped Evie to defend against Ogen until Death returned from his trip. She controls a giant wolf called Cyclops that serves as Evie's guard against Ogen, and sends it with her when she leaves the castle. Lark also has other familiars, mainly 2 other wolves and a falcon. It is also mentioned that Death promised to let Lark live for 5 years After Flash in return for her loyalty. When Evie asked Matthew whether Lark was good or bad, Matthew replied, "Good. Good. Bad. Good..." Dead of Winter Death mentioned at that Lark "only wants to repopulate the Earth with her animals", showing that her main interest is not in winning the game. Arcana Rising Lark is seen breeding her animals in what she calls "stress-breeding", between that she sends her falcon to look for Richter and Finn. When she finds Finn, Evie and Aric go to find him. She is also seen to have gone through changes like her hair looks like a mane, her nails have grown into claws and her teeth, fangs. She falls under The Hanging Man's (Paul) manipulation powers and believes that Evie killed Finn. Appearances *Endless Knight *Dead of Winter *Arcana Rising *Day Zero *The Dark Calling Trivia Category:Characters Category:Major Arcana